


Wayhaught One-shots

by Miss_Wings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wings/pseuds/Miss_Wings
Summary: Different (probably short) OS scenarios involving everyone's favourite wlw couple!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole rubbed her palm against her forehead, raking her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day; sorting through all the old paperwork that Nedley left behind. It didn’t help that it was supposed to be her day off. She had started early, and thought that she would be able to get through the piles of paperwork by late afternoon or early evening at the latest. She had texted Waverly earlier to ask if she could go by her place and feed Calamity. Of course, her amazing, beautiful, wonderful girlfriend was happy to go by and make sure the cat didn’t starve (not that she would, spoiled furry creature.) Waverly had asked Nicole if she knew what time she would be done in the office. Nicole tried to give Waverly the best answer that she could, but it was already past whatever time she had told Waverly before anyways, not that she could remember what time she had originally told her.

Nicole looked down at her phone to check the time, reading 10:38pm, then swore under her breath as she noticed how many texts she had missed from her girlfriend. She quickly unlocked the phone and began typing out a message to the other woman.

_Dammit, Waves, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even notice the time and my phone turned on that do not disturb thing, I’m coming home right now._

She began gathering up files to bring home, still typing out a message to her girlfriend.

“Can I help you out Sheriff Haught?”

Nicole jumped up, dropping the files back onto the desk in a pile. “Waves!” she exclaimed. “Baby, I’m so sorry, I was just texting you back. My phone turned on that stupid do not disturb thing, and I lost track of time. I’m sorry baby, I know that it’s frustrating that I’m always working an-“

Waverly let out a small laugh, dropping her purse next to the door and walking over to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on the taller woman’s cheek. “Nicole, it’s okay. You have a very important job. It’s gonna take a while to get into the grove of things.” Waverly said, laughing slightly.

Nicole sighed and shook her head, taking Waverly’s hands in her own. “You, are amazing.” She said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. She smiled at her girlfriend, then glanced back down at the papers, groaning slightly. “Would you think that I’m the absolute worst if I just finished with this pile of papers?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head, laughing softly. “Yes,” she said, teasing. “The absolute worst.” She looked up at Nicole. “Tell me how I can help.”

**-X-**

Nicole fit the last file in the filing cabinet and dropped down to the floor, covering her eyes with her hands. “Finally.” She huffed, feeling the vertebrae in her spine realign slightly. She moved her hands to look up at Waverly, who had pulled her hair up into a high bun, during the long process of filing.

Waverly crossed the last name off of the master list in her hand and dropped down onto the couch, sighing softly. “What time is it?” she asked.

Nicole stood, grabbing her phone. “2 am…?” she said guiltily.

Waverly’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Are you serious?” she asked.

“I’m so sorry Waves. I know you didn’t sign on for this. I feel awful.”

Waverly smiled softly. “Its fine Nicole,” she said, standing to kiss her girlfriend. “Paperwork isn’t the most fun thing we could be doing, but as long as we do it together, it’s fine by me.”

Nicole smiled, “You are extraordinary.” She paused, noticing the very low cut v-neck shirt that Waverly happened to be wearing. “Were you wearing that before?” she asked.

Waverly glanced down. “Well, yes, but I did take off my cardigan in the middle of filing.”

Nicole bit her lip, “And I’m just noticing this now?” she asked, pulling her girlfriend closer to her own body.

Waverly shrugged. “You were a little preoccupied before.” She whispered.

Nicole let out a breath she hadn’t realized that she had been holding and pulled the shorter woman in for a kiss. Her hands lifted, resting one behind her neck, the other slipping down her neck and drifting across the other woman’s chest.

Waverly groaned and pulled away. “Nicole,” she murmured. “We shouldn’t. Not here anyways.” She breathed.

Nicole pressed their foreheads together. “We should go.” She breathed, smiling as Waverly nodded. Waverly took her by the hand and grabbed her purse, waiting for Nicole to close the doors behind them and lock them.

Waverly rushed out to her car, fumbling with the keys as she tried to get the remote to unlock it. She could feel Nicole wrapping her arms around her waist, her lips brushing against Waverly’s neck, behind her ear, the pressure of her body behind her. Waverly placed a hand on the car, tilting her head, grateful for the cover of the night. “Baby,” she rasped. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Nicole’s fingers brushed under the hem of Waverly’s shirt, lost in the scent of Waverly’s hair, her skin, of _her._ “Good.” She whispered. She nipped at Waverly’s earlobe, sucking softly, grabbing the remote from Waverly and unlocking the car, then placing the keys in Waverly’s hand. “Drive.” She whispered, pulling away and jumping into the passenger’s side.

Waverly took a breath, biting her lip and watching out of the corner of her eye as Nicole walked around the car and got in. She got in and started the car, flooring the gas, trying to rush back home.

Nicole narrowed her eyes. “In a rush Waves?” she asked calmly, eyes forward as her girlfriend drove. “I’m still a police officer. You’re gonna have to slow down.” She let her hand brush against the outside of Waverly’s thigh.

Waverly glanced over at her. “Babe, tell me you’re not serious.” Nicole looked over at her, straight faced. Waverly groaned softly and took her foot off the accelerator. “Is that your game tonight?” she murmured, biting her lip as Nicole’s hand began tracing shapes along the inside of her leg. “Teasing?”

Nicole grinned. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” She murmured, leaning over to press her lips against Waverly’s neck.

Waverly whined softly, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. “Nicole,” she breathed.

“Eyes on the road.” Nicole whispered into her ear.

“I’m pulling ove-“ Waverly said.

“Don’t you dare,” Nicole growled into her ear. “You pull over and I stop.”

Waverly moaned softly, “Nicole-“

“No one’s driving these roads at this time anyways, just focus, you’ll be fine.” Nicole murmured. “We’re almost home anyways.”

Waverly nodded, white knuckling the steering wheel. She whined softly as Nicole began nipping at her neck, and her hand began to drift upwards, parting her legs as she drove. She nearly drove them into a ditch as Nicole’s fingers grazed against her through her wet panties.

“Waverly-“ Nicole growled.

Waverly whined as she pulled up to Nicole’s house and turned off the car, but before she could get a hold of Nicole, she was already out of the car and heading towards the front door. Waverly froze slightly, trying to recover from the teasing, but then quickly followed Nicole up to the house.

Nicole slammed the door shut as Waverly crossed the threshold, pushing her knee between Waverly’s legs, her hands on either side of Waverly’s head. Waverly groaned loudly and brought her hands up, tangling her fingers in Nicole’s vibrant red hair. “Why?” Waverly asked, pressing down against Nicole’s knee.

“Because I wanted to see how wet I could get you.” Nicole responded, letting one of her hands drift down, brushing against Waverly’s throat, her breasts, dipping under the waistband of her underwear. “You are so wet Waves.” She breathed into Waverly’s ear. “Tell me how you want it.”

Waverly moaned, feeling Nicole’s fingers teasing softly at her entrance, then stop. Waverly moaned loudly at the lack of contact. “Nicole, baby please-!” she begged, fingers pulling at Nicole’s hair.

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you.” Nicole murmured.

Waverly groaned, wrapping her hand around Nicole’s wrist, trying to get her to touch her.

Nicole pulled her hand back slightly. “Tell me how you want it.” She hissed.

“I want your fingers inside me.” Waverly groaned in response.

Nicole smiled. “Look at me baby.” She breathed. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes, her hand still wrapped around Nicole’s wrist. Nicole abruptly thrust two fingers into Waverly, watching as Waverly’s eyes fluttered back slightly, feeling her loose her balance and drop onto her hand. “Look at me Waves.” Nicole said again. Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, slowly adding a third finger and curling them inside of Waverly. “You look so beautiful when you come.” She breathed.

Waverly moaned loudly. “Nicole. B-baby, I’m gonna-“

Nicole pulled her close, thrusting and curling her fingers inside of Waverly. “Come on baby, come for me.”

Waverly moaned loudly as she reached the edge, whimpering as Nicole slowly withdrew her fingers. She took Nicole’s fingers and pulled them into her own mouth, sucking them clean, watching as Nicole’s mouth dropped open.

“Baby, you are so hot.” Nicole breathed, kissing Waverly deeply, tasting Waverly’s arousal on her.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and lead her up the stairs, closing the door behind them.

**-X-**

**Suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole opened her eyes and squinted in the morning light. Sighing softly, she rolled over to see her beautiful girlfriend sound asleep next to her. She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, gently tucking it behind Waverly's ear, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Nicole could hear small scratches coming from the other side of the door. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts she had lying next to her bed, tiptoed over to the door and opened it, watching Calamity Jane prance in and leap onto the bed, laying by Waverly's feet. Nicole smiled, exiting the room and leaving the door slightly ajar. Slowly, she climbed down the stairs and into the living room where her laptop was. She still had some digital files to sort through from the night before. When the machine came on, she finally noticed the time. 11:45 am. Nicole sighed, not surprised. They had had a busy night. She bit her lip, remembering. All the soft touches, the lingering kisses, the smell of her.

Nicole shook her head, as if it would clear the thoughts, and focused on her computer. If she could just get through the files she had left, she climb back into bed with Waverly, curl up next to her, hold her, smell her shampoo… She heard movement coming down the stairs and turned to see Waverly coming down, wearing one of Nicole's oversized sweaters to cover herself.

"Good morning baby," Nicole said sweetly, "I didn't want to wake you."

Waverly smiled, wrapping her arms around Nicole. "You didn't. But I was surprised that you weren't there when I opened my eyes." She said softly, pressing a kiss to Nicole's lips.

Nicole returned the kiss, pulling away slowly. "I'm sorry Waves. I just have a few more files on my computer that I have to get through. Then I'm all yours." She moved in for another kiss, one hand holding onto her laptop, the other tangled in Waverly's hair.

Waverly let out a small hmm. "Well, I'll just make us some breakfast then." She said, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful." Nicole responded, watching Waverly as she went from living room to the kitchen. She bit her lip and sighed softly before turning her focus back to her computer and starting on the remaining files.

Waverly brought Nicole her food, which she ate while sorting through files, lost in concentration. She moved from sitting on the couch to sitting on the floor, and Waverly grabbed a book and began reading.

**-X-**

Waverly sighed softly and closed her book, having read it from cover to cover, all while Nicole was still sorting through files. She sat up, placing her legs on either side of Nicole's shoulders. "How's it going?" she whispered into Nicole's ear.

Nicole's breath caught in her throat as girlfriend rested her head on her shoulder. "Just a few more." She murmured softly, not convinced that she wanted to finish anyways.

Waverly let out a small breath and glanced out the window. "It's late." She murmured.

Nicole looked down at the time. 10:30 pm. She swore under her breath. "Shit. Waverly, baby I'm so sorry. I – I'll make it up to you I promise –" she started.

"But first you have to finish sorting those files," Waverly said, laughing slightly. "It's okay Nicole. I know this job is important to you. You don't have to apologize every time."

Nicole sighed, still moving files and checking that they had proper names and dates. "I know, but I still feel bad," She murmured. "But I only have, like, three or four more. Then I'll make it up to you." She said, turning and pressing a kiss to Waverly's lips.

Waverly grinned and nodded. "You might want to hurry," She breathed. "I got some ideas last night." She said, letting her hands fall to the front of Nicole's shirt, breathing in the smell of Nicole's shampoo.

"Waves-"

Waverly smiled. "Don't let me stop you." She said, pulling at the hem of Nicole's shirt, lifting it over her girlfriend's head.

Nicole groaned softly. She knew what Waverly was doing. She wanted to get back at Nicole for the night before. If Nicole didn't finish sorting through the files, Waverly wouldn't give her anything. "Waverly-" she breathed.

"I'm here." Waverly murmured. She nipped at Nicole's earlobe, pressing kissed to her neck, nipping every so often and letting her tongue sooth the nips along the way. Her hands drifted down slowly, cupping at her breast through her bra, then moving the offending garment aside, fingers pinching at her nipples, softly twisting until they were hard peaks.

Nicole's hands were fumbling on her keyboard, adding in extra letters and spaces. She only had two more. "Waverly, please baby-" she breathed.

Waverly smiled. She loved hearing Nicole like that, pleading for her, breathy, needy. "You can do it Nic," she whispered. "Just _finish_ with the files."

Nicole moaned, her fingers on the track pad, dragging the last file into its place. "Finally." She hissed. She tried to turn to wrap her arms around the shorter woman, but Waverly's hands pushed her back to the spot on the floor. Nicole tangled one hand in Waverly's hair, the other wrapped around Waverly's wrist, her heart racing.

Waverly bit her lip, a twinkle in her eye. Her hand drifted down, taking Nicole's hand with it, between the redhead's legs, feeling her wetness through the shorts. "Nicole, you're so wet," She hissed, her free hand drifting back up towards Nicole's neck. Nicole moaned, her chin lifting upwards, letting Waverly's fingers press softly against her neck. Waverly pushed the couch back and moved behind Nicole, sitting on her knees. "Tell me how much you need me."

Nicole whined softly, feeling the heat from Waverly's body against her back. "Waves, baby, I need you so bad," she moaned. "I need your fingers inside of me, I need your mouth on me. You make me so wet, I need you. I need you baby, please." She pleaded.

Waverly bit her lip, smiling. "I want you to show me." She whispered into Nicole's ear. She pulled away from the taller woman and sat back down on the couch.

Nicole whined at the loss of contact, hearing Waverly's words, but not fully comprehending. "Y-you want me to-" She broke off, turning around slowly, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was still racing.

Waverly bit her lip, smiling. "I want you, to sit on the coffee table, and show me," she said, leaning in close to Nicole. "Show me how you touch yourself," she whispered. "When it's late and we've been texting, but I'm not around," she breathed. "I want to see you touch yourself."

Nicole's mouth fell open, smiling, laughing softly at the request. She nodded. "Alright." She murmured. She turned, slowly removing her shorts and underwear, and sat down on the coffee table. Slowly, she let her hands drift down her thighs to her knees, spreading her legs apart. She lifted on hand to her face and let two fingers pass her lips.

Waverly watched intently, her own hands moving restlessly as she watched, entranced.

Nicole let her tongue suck her fingers, pulling them out with a soft *pop* and letting them trail down from her lips to her chest, down her stomach and then slowly beginning to circle her own clit. Her head tilting to the side slightly and back, her eyes watching Waverly. Her breathing began to grow harsher, her free hand supporting her weight behind her. Her movements began to get more erratic, her mouth falling open. "Waverly, please." She pleaded.

Finally Waverly couldn't just watch anymore. She took Nicole's hand and lifted it to her mouth, sucking Nicole's fingers clean. Nicole moaned loudly, biting her lip. She stood, kissing Waverly, tasting her own arousal on Waverly's lips. Waverly took Nicole by the hand and lead her up the stairs, pushing her to sit down on the bed and dropping to her knees.

"That was so hot baby." Waverly hissed, gently pushing Nicole's legs apart. She began kissing her way up Nicole's legs, pushing her thighs apart as she drew closer to her goal.

Nicole moaned. "It's so much better when you touch me Waves," she said, moaning as Waverly began to suck at her clit. "You ma-AA- make me feel so goo-AA- good." Nicole dropped a hand down and let her fingers tangle tightly in Waverly's hair.

Waverly hummed, licking slowly up her slit, reaching Nicole's clit and beginning to suck at it once more. Slowly, she pushed two fingers into the other woman, listening as her moans of pleasure drew close to screams. Waverly swirled her tongue around Nicole's clit and curled her fingers, slowly, then faster, and then slowly once again.

Nicole moaned and whined loudly. "Wa-AAA-Waverlllyy-" she whined, feeling herself drawing closer.

Waverly grinned and began tracing the letters of her name on Nicole's clit as she felt her girlfriend come, milking her fingers. She wrapped her hand around Waverly's wrist, holding her inside of herself and pressing her thighs as close to closed as she could with Waverly's head between her legs. Nicole moaned and whimpered as she came down, biting her lip and breathing hard, not letting go of Waverly's wrist.

Waverly smiled, crawling up to rest her head on Nicole's stomach, her hand trapped between the two of them. "Good?" she murmured.

Nicole opened her eyes slowly, biting her lip again and nodding. "I love you Waverly." She murmured, finally letting go of Waverly's wrist. She pulled Waverly up to her, kissing Waverly deeply, and wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Waverly smiled, kissing her back, letting her hands drift down Nicole's sides. Slowly, she pulled away, laying down next to her redheaded girlfriend, and falling asleep in her embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly closes the door behind her as she steps into Nicole’s place. Her hot, sexy, amazingly stunning sheriff girlfriend had asked her to take care of Calamity Jane for a few days while she was away.

“How long are you going to be gone?” They had been lying in bed, Waverly resting her head on Nicole’s chest, tracing shapes against the smooth skin on Nicole’s stomach.

Nicole sighed softly. “A couple days. Maybe a week.”

Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole. “A week?” she said, pouting.

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole murmured. “But it’s a big case and to be totally honest with you, I don’t have complete trust in anyone else right now to get this done,” She ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair. “I’ll try to make it quick.” She said.

Waverly huffed softly. “I know,” she looked back up at Nicole. “I’m just going to miss you so much.”

Nicole smiled. “I’ll miss you too.”

Waverly leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips, then another and another and another, until they were lost in each other again.

That had been a week ago. They texted back and forth every day, but it wasn’t the same. Waverly sighed as she threw her coat on the couch and went into the kitchen to feed Calamity Jane. She kept checking her phone every ten minutes, waiting for a response to her last message, but Nicole had been silent for the last two hours. Waverly left her phone in the kitchen, grabbed some food and made her way up to the bedroom to watch some Netflix.

**-X-**

Nicole had been driving for the last four hours. She knew that Waverly had texted her, but she didn’t want to pull over to respond. She just wanted to drive until she got back to her. It had been a long case, paperwork and a stakeout and interrogations. She was so happy that it was finally done. That she could drive back and see Waverly. She had missed her so much, her smile, her eyes, the softness of her lips, her hands, fingers… Nicole shook her head, snapping herself out of the thought process she had been following. She only had another forty-five minutes to drive, until she could hold Waverly again.

**-X-**

It was nearly 11:30 pm by the time Nicole pulled up in front of her place. She sighed softly and glanced at the bedroom window, seeing a soft light flickering behind the curtains. “Waverly.” She said, smiling softly to herself. She made her way towards the front door, seeing if she could surprise the other woman. She threw her jacket on the couch, took of her boots and made her way up the stairs, stopping halfway when she heard a familiar noise. She grinned, biting her bottom lip, silently working her way up and peering into the half closed door.

Waverly had her eyes closed, one hand gripping the headboard rungs, the other disappearing beneath her underwear. Nicole pushed the door open slightly, knowing it would creak and alert Waverly to her presence.

Waverly jumped at the sound, bolting upright on the bed, but recognizing the familiar silhouette after a split second. “Nicole, baby. You scared me!”

Nicole leaned against the door frame. “I’m sorry Waves. I just had to get a better view.”

Waverly laughed softly. “Liked it?” she asked, watching Nicole nod her head. She smiled. “Good,” she reached her hand towards Nicole, who shook her head.

“Keep going.” Nicole breathed. “Tell me what was going on in your head.”

Waverly pouted slightly. “But Nicole, I need you.”

“Seemed like you were doing alright on your own.” Nicole responded.

“Only because you weren’t here,” Waverly whined. “Baby please, it isn’t as good when it’s just me.”

Nicole moved into the room, sitting at the foot of the bed. “I’ll help you. But I want you to show me. And I want you to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.” She said firmly.

Waverly let out a loud breath, narrowing her eyes slightly, but Nicole wasn’t giving in. “Fine.” Slowly, Waverly leaned back against the headboard, lifting her hips and peeling her underwear away from her body. She adjusted herself so she was sitting on her knees, her legs spread wide so Nicole could see all of her, and let her fingers slid through her folds, gathering some of the wetness on them before reaching up and pinching her own nipple.

Nicole watched intently, feeling herself draw closer. “Tell me baby. Tell me what you’re imagining.”

Waverly bit her lip. “You. That it’s your hand touching me. Your mouth, kissing me, licking and sucking.” She breathed, letting her hand drift back between her legs. “That you turn me around, so I’m in front of you, and you spread my legs, and you tease me until I’m begging you.”

Nicole moaned softly, feeling herself getting wetter as Waverly described what she imagined them doing. She pulled her own shirt off, and reached for Waverly’s shirt, pulling it off of her.

Waverly moaned as she moved her hand away from her body to remove the garment, quickly moving it back, sliding her fingers through her folds. “You’re whispering in my ear, telling me that I’m yours, that no one else ever got me as wet as you do.” She breathed, pressing her finger tips into herself.

Nicole bit her lip. “Is that what you want?” she asked. “You want me to take you from behind?” She heard Waverly moan loudly. Nicole smiled. “Tell me more.” She breathed into Waverly’s ear, turning her girlfriend to face the headboard, sitting behind her and brushing her gorgeous hair away from her neck, pressing her lips against Waverly’s ear, her neck, her shoulder.

Waverly whined, pushing her fingers further into herself, wishing Nicole would just touch her. “You’d have one hand against my throat-” she whispered, biting her bottom lip, part of her wondering if Nicole would think that was too much. 

Nicole smiled softly, “Yeah baby?” she whispered into Waverly’s ear. “What else?”

Waverly let out a small sigh of relief. “You’d tilt my head back, suck on my neck, mark me as yours.” She said, pressing her body back into Nicole. “And you’d slowly fuck me with your fingers, first one, and then more-“

Nicole couldn’t wait any more, she let her left hand drift up, resting against Waverly’s throat, feeling Waverly fall back against her body. She moved her right hand slowly down Nicole’s body, across her stomach, down her legs, pulling them apart as much as she could. She let her own hand rest on top of Waverly’s, feeling her girlfriend’s hand thrusting into herself slowly, deeply. “Like this?” Nicole asked.

Waverly tilted her head back, moaning softly. She pulled her own fingers away from her body, wrapping her hand around Nicole’s and grinding softly against Nicole’s hand. “Please baby.” She pleaded. Nicole nipped at Waverly’s earlobe before slowly circling Waverly’s clit with her thumb, feeling Waverly drop more of her weight against her.

“Tell me Waverly,” Nicole breathed into Waverly’s ear. “Tell me. Who gets you this wet?”

Waverly whined. “Nicole-“

“Who is it?”

“You baby. Nicole, please,” Waverly pleaded, her body screaming for more. Waverly tried to press herself against Nicole’s hand, tried to get some kind of release.

Nicole pulled herself back slightly. “Who do you imagine when you’re touching yourself?” she asked.

“You, Nicole, you! Please. I’m yours, make me yours.” Waverly begged.

Nicole’s hand tightened slightly around Waverly’s throat, suddenly pressing three fingers into Waverly’s slit, hearing her gasp and moan. “That’s right baby. You’re mine Waverly.”

Waverly’s right hand moved to grip the headboard, her hips grinding against Nicole’s hand, feeling Nicole’s thumb circling her clit as the three fingers inside of her began to curl and hook inside of her. She grasped Nicole’s wrist and moved her hand from her throat up to her mouth, taking Nicole’s fingers in her mouth as she continued to grind against Nicole’s other hand. Suddenly Nicole added a fourth finger, stretching Waverly, filling her, pushing her over the edge. Waverly sucked Nicole’s fingers, moaning loudly and milking Nicole’s hand as she rode out her orgasm.

Waverly dropped all her weight against Nicole as she finally came down, laughing softly as Nicole laid them both down on the bed. “I missed you.” Waverly said, her eyes half closed.

“God baby, I missed you too.” Nicole said, smiling as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly glanced down at her phone and crossed her arms. She let out a little huff, which made Nicole glance back at her. Waverly raised an eyebrow at her fiancé, silently signaling that she wanted to leave. They had both taken time off so they could spend time together, alone. But of course, when that day finally arrived, Nicole had a list of things for them to do.

“We just need a few things from the store. I promise it’ll only take about twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes, my ass,” Waverly whispered under her breath. She had been standing in front of the same display of pickles for over half an hour, waiting for Nicole to finish talking to Mrs. Someone-or-other, Waverly didn’t remember the woman’s name. And now Waverly was bored, among other things.

“We’ll talk more later!” Nicole said. She looked over at the brunette, who had a look of pure irritation on her face. “Waves, come on.”

Waverly grabbed the bags of groceries off of the floor and made her way out to the car. She could hear Nicole calling after her, but she really didn’t care in that moment. She tossed the bags in the backseat, slumped into the passenger’s side and glared out the window.

Nicole opened her door and stared at Waverly, not getting in the car. Finally, Waverly looked over at Nicole, who raised one eyebrow. “You promised only twenty minutes!” Waverly whined.

Nicole sighed and jumped into the car, started the engine and threw it into drive.

“We took this time off to spend together and so far the only thing that we’ve done today is go to the grocery store and have an extremely long conversation with some random person!”

Nicole glanced sideways at Waverly. “Waves, just leave it, okay?”

Waverly opened her mouth but caught the look the Nicole shot her way and stopped. She crossed her arms and sat silently for the rest of the ride home. The drive from the store back to Nicole’s place took half an hour on its own, but it seemed shorter – Waverly couldn’t figure out why. When the car stopped, she didn’t look at Nicole; she jumped out of the car, grabbed the groceries and stormed into the house. She immediately began putting the groceries away. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her. “Aren’t you going to help me?” Waverly asked.

Nicole walked up behind Waverly and grabbed her hips, turning her around and pushing her up against the fridge. Her long fingers drifted up to Waverly’s neck and softly pressed against her. She could feel Waverly’s pulse against her fingertips. “You need to drop your attitude.” Nicole hissed into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly’s mouth dropped open slightly, her hands found their place on Nicole’s hips. She swallowed softly and tilted her head. “M-make me.” She stuttered slightly, surprised by the sudden assertion of dominance.

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “Think I won’t?” She asked. She grabbed Waverly’s wrists and pinned them up above Waverly’s head, her other hand still resting against Waverly’s throat. “You think that I won’t make you whimper and plead for me? Beg for me to touch you? Tease you until you’re a shaking, quivering mess that needs to be touched? That I won’t make you beg to cum?”

Waverly stood on her tiptoes, her breathing growing shallower as Nicole continued.

“How wet are you right now? Do you already need me? Need my tongue? Need my fingers inside you?” Nicole’s hand dropped from Waverly’s throat and slowly drifted between her breasts, down her stomach and stopped to rest just above the hem of Waverly’s jeans. Waverly’s body began to shake softly, the anticipation growing to be too much. Nicole smiled softly; biting her lower lip slightly and she pulled back and looked at Waverly in the eyes. “See, you need me already.” She hissed. Nicole pulled at Waverly’s wrists and turned her, holding her wrists behind her. She leaned forwards and whispered into Waverly’s ear - “Upstairs.” And then began pressing kisses underneath Waverly’s ear and against her neck.

Waverly slowly found her footing, noticing that she stumbled with her first few steps. “Did you have this planned out all day?” She asked, tilting her head slightly as she felt Nicole nipping at her earlobe.

Nicole let out a small ‘hmm-‘ and turned Waverly in her arms to face her as they made it to the bedroom. “Maybe-“ she hissed. She walked Waverly to the bed and pushed her onto it roughly. She grabbed the hem of Waverly’s jeans and pulled them down slowly, pressing kisses to the skin that was slowly revealed.

Waverly grabbed the hem of her top and ripped it off, trying to speed Nicole along. Nicole narrowed her eyes, throwing the jeans across the room. “Did I tell you to?” She asked. Waverly opened her mouth, but Nicole stopped her. “Hands up.” She commanded. Waverly whined softly.

“Nico-“

“Hands. Up.” Nicole hissed.

Waverly lifted her hands and gripped the headboard. “You don’t move, you don’t speak, you don’t do anything unless I tell you to. Understand?”

“Ni-“

“Understand?” Nicole said. Waverly nodded. “Good. Now stay there.”

Waverly watched as Nicole crossed the room and opened a drawer. She could hear the soft rustling of fabric and stared at Nicole as she pulled out a scarf.

Nicole walked back to Waverly and began to tie the scarf around her wrists, looping the scarf through the rungs of the headboard so Waverly couldn’t untie it. She glanced down at Waverly and her face softened slightly. “If this is too much-“

Waverly shook her head. “No, this is perf-“

Nicole shook her head. “No, I mean, if you want anything to stop, you tell me. Okay? You say tacos, and we stop. Alright?”

Waverly nodded. “I remember.” She murmured.

Nicole smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s lips. She finished tying Waverly’s wrists and stood, slowly pulling her pants off of her legs and lifting the hem of her shirt up to show Waverly exactly what she was missing.

Waverly whined softly, pulling at the scarf around her wrists. “Waverly, attitude.” She murmured. She climbed onto the bed, pulling Waverly’s legs down and crawling up towards her. She began kissing up Waverly’s legs, enjoying the soft shaking of Waverly’s muscles from the anticipation. “Baby, you’re so impatient.”

“Nicole-!” Waverly pleaded.

Nicole tilted her head and groaned softly. “Waves, babe, come on, you know the rules.” Nicole sighed and rolled onto the bed, lying beside Waverly. She pulled off what remained of her clothing and turned onto her side. “Now I need to start this without you.” Nicole’s hand drifted down between her own legs, her eyes closing slightly as she began touching herself. She moaned softly, opening her eyes to look at Waverly. “I really wish you were touching me right now –“ she could see Waverly pulling at the scarf, “But you can’t seem to follow the rules today.” She said, her breath catching in her throat. Nicole moaned as she brought herself closer, “Waves-“ she said, tilting her head up slightly. “Huuh.”

Waverly strained at the restraint against her wrists, biting her lip and tilting her head to try and get a better look at what Nicole was doing to herself. She let out an involuntary moan, moving her gaze back to look into Nicole’s eyes.

“Tell me what you would do to me right now if you could.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly moaned. “I would switch us. You would be here, with your wrists tied to the bed frame. And I’d be between your legs. I’d lick you so softly, until you were so wet that you would have left wetness on the sheets. Then I’d suck your clit gently and push one finger inside of you,” Waverly began, her voice breathy. “Then I’d see how many more fingers I could get into you. Your legs would be on my shoulders, you would be pulling at the scarf, screaming, begging for more.” Waverly pulled at the headboard. “Nicole, please, please let me taste you. Please I need to touch you, something. Anything!” she whined.

Nicole’s hand stopped moving between her own legs. “Baby – rules.” She ran her eyes across Waverly’s body, watching Waverly struggle to keep still. Finally she looked up into Waverly’s eyes. She was pleading silently for something – anything and finally, Nicole took pity on her. She took her hand away from her own clit and rolled onto her stomach, resting her head next to Waverly’s and let her fingers slowly drift from Waverly’s stomach up towards her mouth.

Waverly eagerly took Nicole’s fingers and began sucking on them, running her tongue around each digit, tasting Nicole’s wetness.

Nicole bit her lip, moving her free hand to pinch her own nipples. “Waverly, baby. Your tongue is amazing.” She moaned.

Waverly closed her eyes, moaning as she continued sucking on Nicole’s fingers. She could hear Nicole beside her, her breathing growing faster, small moans emerging from her throat. Suddenly, Nicole pulled her fingers out of Waverly’s mouth. Waverly opened her eyes, whining softly, only to see Nicole move to straddle her stomach.

Nicole dropped her head to kiss Waverly. “Baby-“ she breathed in between kisses. “You had me – So close – to – cumming – by just – sucking my fingers.” She moaned. “How-?”

Waverly smiled, “Magic.” She whispered.

Nicole groaned loudly and pulled at the scarf, untying it and pulling Waverly to sit up. “You-“ she growled.

Waverly pulled the scarf off of her wrists and threw it onto the floor, her hands resting against Nicole’s ribs. “What about – about the rules?” Waverly asked, her hands drifting across Nicole’s body.

“Fuck the rules.” Nicole hissed. She took Waverly’s face in her hands. “Fuck me.” She pleaded.

Waverly nodded. She flipped Nicole onto the bed, kissing her and nipping her way down Nicole’s neck. She let one hand drift down Nicole’s body, while the other laced their fingers together. Waverly pushed her knee in between Nicole’s legs, pushing upwards. She groaned softly as she felt how wet Nicole was. Nicole moaned loudly, scratching at Waverly’s back. Waverly let her free hand drift down Nicole’s stomach and down to her clit, slowly beginning to circle the bundle of nerves. Nicole began bucking her hips softly, nipping at Waverly’s lip. Nicole took her free hand and dropped it between her legs, linking her fingers together with Waverly’s and pushed their fingers inside of herself. Nicole moaned loudly, pushing her hips up as Waverly nipped at her neck. 

Waverly smiled, moving the press kisses against Nicole’s neck. She gripped Nicole’s hand tightly, holding it above her head, while their other hands pushed into Nicole firmly, with two of Waverly’s fingers and two of Nicole’s thrusting into her. Nicole opened her eyes, catching Waverly’s gaze. “More-“ she pleaded.

Waverly bit her lip. “More?” Nicole nodded vigorously, resting one of her fingers on top of Waverly’s. Waverly nodded, slowly pushing their two additional fingers into Nicole’s entrance. Nicole moaned loudly, the hand that was resting above her head gripping Waverly’s hand tightly. She began thrusting her hips against their hands faster, her breathing growing more shallow and her moans and whines growing louder. “Waverly –“ she moaned. “Wav – kiss me.”

Waverly brought her lips to Nicole’s, softly nipping at her lower lip. Nicole whined softly, thrusting her hips as she began to shake. Nicole pulled away from Waverly’s lips as she began to cum, her moans turning into screams of pleasure. “Hm, huh – Oh – OH – GO – Waves – WAVERLY-“ she cried, her hands linked tightly with Waverly’s.

Waverly grinned, sucking against Nicole’s pulse point as her walls began to milk their fingers. Waverly slowly withdrew their fingers from between Nicole’s legs, pulling them up to her mouth and sucking all of Nicole’s wetness off of them.

Nicole moaned softly as she felt Waverly’s tongue swirling around their fingers. “You weren’t lying.” She breathed.

“About what baby?” Waverly asked.

“Hmm- magic.” Nicole responded.

Waverly smiled, moving slightly to lie next to the taller woman.

Nicole whined softly. “No. Stay –“ she breathed, her eyes closed.

Waverly smiled, letting herself rest on top of Nicole. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, smelling the scent of her shampoo as they both drifted off.


End file.
